Día de muertos
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Remy aprende sobre el Día de muertos. Este fic participa del reto "Calaverita" del foro Groovy Mutations.


_**Nota:** Este fic participa del reto **"Calaverita"** del **foro Groovy Mutations.**_

 _Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga **Cirene** , que fue tan genial de brindarme información sobre esta preciosa celebración mexicana. Toda la sabiduría es de su parte, cualquier error es mio._

 _Resulta que tengo este OC que si bien no es mexicana, sí deciende de ellos y está muy orgullosa. La emparejamos con Remy en un juego de rol, en un AU de escuela secundaria, así que aun que no sea importante, me muevo en ese AU._

 _*Cursiva en los dialogos, para frances y español (recordemos que los chicos viven en Estados Unidos, allí hablan en ingles)._

-_-_-_

Remy sabía que se estaba buscando una patada. Cada vez que hacía esa estupidez, él terminaba pateado fuera de la casa. Pero, seguía habiendo algo de divertido en escabullirse, para entrar por la ventana del cuarto de su novia, de vez en cuando. Tal vez, era una cosa de malos hábitos de ladrón o tal vez, eran las altas dosis de adrenalina que implicaba meterse a una base de la Hermandad, con todo el peligro que eso conllevaba. Pero a Gambit le tenía en poca estima cualquier causa subyacente, él seguiría sosteniendo que solo quería jugar a Romeo y que no era tan idiota como para dejar que alguien lo atrapara.

—¡Dijimos que dejarías de hacerlo! —dijo Many, en un gritito ahogado, cuando él entró por la ventana, cerrando la cortina detrás. Como se lo esperaba, recibió un puñetazo en el brazo, a modo de bienvenida.

—Remy no recuerda nada de eso —fingió demencia, luego de soltar un quejido patético. Se acariciaba la zona del golpe—. ¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó, tratando de fingir que no prestaba atención a la molestia de Many. Ella seguía siendo una ladronzuela, no podía molestarse con él, por mucho tiempo, cuando hacía algo idiota tipo soy-un-ladrón-y-haré-esto-solo-porque-puedo-y-es-peligroso.

—Un minuto —respondió en un resoplido.

Aquello llamó la atención de Remy. Ella nunca tardaba en alistarse. La vio rebuscar en el cajón de su escritorio; el mismo escritorio que nunca tenía nada encima (porque ella no hacía tareas) ahora cubierto de objetos de colores, que él no había notado antes. Arrugó el entrecejo, cuando ella sacó el mechero que él sabía, le había robado a Pyro, para encender unas velas dispersas en la superficie de madera.

—¿ _Ma belle_ , está haciendo brujería? —preguntó en tono de broma, cuando reparó en las tres calaveras pintadas con flores y colores vivos.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, terminó de encender las velas y sonrió hacia los objetos. Remy notó que en el escritorio había más cosas: vio dulces y una cajetilla de cigarrillos que, estaba seguro, eran de él (con razón tuvo que comprar unos nuevos, la bibrona se los había robado).

—Es mi altar del _Día de los muertos_ , R —dijo ella, a modo de respuesta tardía.

Él arqueó una ceja, luciendo un poco incrédulo. No esperaba tener que repetir su típico "Debo anotarme a malditas clases de español".

—¿Una especie de Halloween mexicano? —se atrevió a apostar, pues la único que entendió fue "día" y solo por casualidad. Ellos solían intercambiar palabras en francés y español, cuando estaban a solas.

—Diablos, no —negó riendo, con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza—. El Día de los muertos —esta vez tuvo la decencia de hablar en inglés—, es mucho más genial que Halloween —explicó, dejándose caer sentada, al borde de su cama.

Remy se impulsó fuera del alféizar de la ventana, para ir hasta ella y sentarse a su lado.

—¿Más genial que dulces y travesuras? Es difícil de creer, modemoiselle —le aseguró en tono jocoso.

Ella rodó los ojos dramáticamente.

—Eres tan gringo —se burló—. Por supuesto que el Día de los muertos es más genial —repitió—. Este día es más importante.

—¿Porque tiene ascendencia mexicana? —la molestó, tomando su mano, para indicarle que en realidad estaba interesado. Amaba escucharla hablar y amaba que le contara sobre ella; Many quien nunca hablaba y mucho menos sobre su pasado.

—Sí, pero también porque no se trata de disfraces bobos, R —le explicó sonriente—. Se trata sobre recordar a los que ya no están. La _Catrina_ les permite venir de visita en estas fechas y tú debes dejarles cosas que les agradaban, para que sepan que los recuerdas.

—Eso suena triste —murmuró Remy, jugueteando con la mano de ella. Él no era partidario de recordar cosas tristes o gente que no estaba. Le sonaba a tortura—. ¿Qué es una _Catrina_ , de cualquier forma?

—Es algo así como La Muerte mexicana —replicó ella. Lucía emocionada, contándole sobre aquella festividad—. Es esta, mira —le indicó, poniéndose de pie, para buscar una hoja de papel, en la mesilla junto a su cama.

Remy no pudo evitar notar que había objetos de colores también en la mesilla de noche, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Recibió lo que creyó era solo una hoja de papel, cuando ella regresó a sentarse junto a él. En esa hoja, había un dibujo de una especie de esqueleto, luciendo un vestido de flores y un llamativo sombrero. Él no terminaba de decidir si aquello era hermoso o atemorizante.

—Creí que podía hacer mi altar, este año, aunque no tengo fotos —murmuró esquiva—. No es tan bonito, pero no está mal para ser en un cuarto.

Remy no necesitó preguntar, él sabía que probablemente recordar todo lo bonito de su familia, dolía y mucho. Especialmente porque su familia estaba conformada por imbéciles que le dieron la espalda, cuando sus poderes se manifestaron.

—Pero hizo dos, eso debe compensar lo sencillo —trató de animarla, sin saber si eso era lo correcto. Cuando ella lo observó con extrañeza, casi estuvo seguro de que no lo era. No era correcto tratar de consolarla. Sintió su estómago contraerse con nerviosismo. Ah, que ella lo hacía sentir así algunas veces.

—¿Dos? —fue lo que ella preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Eso no llegó a tranquilizarlo, pero sí lo dejó con dudas. Señaló silencioso, a los objetos en su mesilla de noche, con el dedo índice.

Ella soltó una risita, sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa.

—Ese es el altar para los niños —le explicó, siendo ella quien tomara su mano libre. Se sintió más tranquilo.

—¿Hay un altar de niños? —cuestionó, en el solo intento por animarla a seguir hablando. Estaba disfrutando un poco de aquello, a pesar de la cosa triste.

—Sí, se supone que debes hacer uno especial para ellos, más pequeño —le respondió—. Dicen que ellos se sienten ofendidos si no lo haces —decía—. Ellos vienen el 31 de octubre —siguió, comenzando a juguetear con la mano de él. La observó dibujando las líneas de los pliegues de su mano, mientras hablaba—. El primero de noviembre vienen los adultos y el segundo, quienes tuvieran una muerte trágica.

Remy siguió observándola, con el genuino interés que tenía en lo que ella tuviera para contar, ahora molestando en el fondo de su mente. Tan molesto, con el renovado silencio entre ellos. Una parte de él creyó que lo correcto sería dejar el tema.

Pero Remy LeBeau nunca hacía lo correcto.

— _Mon cherie_ —comenzó con un suave tono de voz—. ¿Remy puede saber por qué tiene un altar para niños? —Es que no parecía raro que ella recordara amigos y familia, considerando que una vida en un barrio bajo, donde aprendió todo lo que sabía sobre robar,y hermanos en pandillas, la había dejado con un historial de funerales tan o más extenso que el del propio Remy. Pero "niños" era un area nueva para él.

Ella detuvo su jugueteo para mirarlo a los ojos. No había enfado ni incomodidad. Many parecía incluso emocionada porque él preguntara. Sonrió antes de hablar. Una sonrisa sincera, que le hacía creer a Remy que todo estaría bien sin importar qué.

—Por Antonio —le respondió—. Era un amigo. Murió cuando teníamos doce... La policía le disparó por accidente —por primera vez, una nota triste se dejó entrever, antes de girar a ver el pequeño altar con pañuelos de colores—. Le gustaban los dulces de goma —agregó.

Entonces ella calló y Remy no supo qué más decir. Para él, había mucho de triste en ese cuarto lleno de cosas que recordaban la finitud y los que ya no estaban. Era increiblemente doloroso estar en una habitación donde se recordaba a los muertos, cuando eras alguien que vivía corriendo, tratando de olvidar el pasado.

Él se sintió injusto al estar presionando a Many a hablar, cuando ella nunca lo hacía y peor aún, cuando él mismo era partidario de dejar todo aquello atrás.

Estuvo a punto de disculparse con ella y pedirle que salieran de ese horrible lugar, pero entonces...

—¡Es una feliz! —anunció ella, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó sin entender.

—No es una celebración triste —le explicó sonriente, como si ella hubiera leído su mente (o mejor dicho, su expresión)—. El Día de muertos es feliz.

Y antes de fingir una sonrisa, antes de poder alegrarse porque Manuela no sufría en recuerdos oscuros ni se torturaba en esa habitación en penumbras, llena de ausencias, él:

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Porque ellos vienen y saben que los recuerdas, así que están felices y tú estás feliz —le respondió—. Porque si los recuerdas, ellos pueden ir al cielo chingón.

—Pero están muertos —señaló en desacuerdo. Paseando su mirada por las calaveras y velas.

—¡Morir no es malo! —exclamó, sin lograr que él la mirara—. Los mexicanos no ven la muerte así. Los mexicanos la ven cara a cara y se burlan de ella —le contó con cierto orgullo—. Si llega, llegará y estarás de fiesta en el más allá feliz, hasta la próxima visita, donde tu gente te recibirá con regalos y los verás malditamente alegres —le decía—. Ellos están bien ¿entiendes? —agregó, preocupada de estar expresándose correctamente—. Si tú los recuerdas, ellos están en un lugar lindo.

¿Si él los recordaba?

Remy sentía un nudo en su garganta.

Al cabo de un instante, se atrevió a levantar la mirada, buscando los enormes ojos negros de Many.

—¿Y si no los recuerdas? —le preguntó con un tono parecido al de la vergüenza.

—Si no los recuerdas, ellos volverán al más allá triste —dijo más seria—. Es un lugar gris y lleno de cenizas.

—¿Aunque hayan sido buenos? —masculló.

—Aunque hayan sido buenos —reafirmó—. Cualquiera puede ir al más allá feliz y cualquiera puede ir al más allá triste —agregó—. No es como la cosa del cielo y el infierno. Se trata sobre los vivos celebrándolos o no.

Remy se mantuvo jugando con la mano de Many, guardando silencio por un momento. Había algo en él que daba vueltas y otra cosa que punzaba dolorosa. No identificaba ninguna de las dos.

¿Solo si los vivos los recordaban?

—Puedes recordarlos —susurró Many. En ese momento, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, pesar de que no lograra que el cajún la mirara—. Nunca es tarde. Solo necesitas algo que les gustaba y un lugar bonito. No tiene que ser tan elaborado ¿sabes? —lo animó con un tono suave que no solía usar con nadie. Era ella siendo dulce, aunque se le diera mal y no tuviera práctica.

Remy hizo un gran esfuerzo por torcer sus labios en una sonrisa que le dolió de tan falsa.

—Remy no quiere faltar el respeto a sus creencias, pero... —trató de explicarse, torpe, incómodo y pausado— no cree en esos cuentos —le recordó, antes de al fin mirarla. Se encontró con una mirada compasiva que, estaba seguro, alguna vez él mismo le había dedicado a ella. Estaban tan rotos.

—Entiendo... —replicó ella. Extendió una mano para posarla en su mejilla y acariciar el hoyuelo que se formaba cuando sonreía, antes de presionar sus labios contra los de él, en un beso casto—. Vamos, estamos retrasados —le recordó, poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que tiraba de su mano, para invitarlo a acompañarla.

—No existe un "retrasados" en una salida de travesuras, _ma belle_ —la punzó, tratando de recuperar el buen animo. Se sentía forzado, pero ella valía el intento.

—Bien, pero John y Wanda se aburrirán en su discusión sobre libros raros, en el auto —le recordó, a pesar de que ambos supieran que aquello nunca ocurría.

Remy se estiró; alistándose para saltar por la ventana; mientras Many rebuscaba por una chaqueta extra y se desviaba a su escritorio. Él arrugó el entrecejo cuando la morena se acercó a él, para entregarle una de las calaveritas adornadas, sin decir nada. Solo una bonita sonrisa, cuando él se supo con cara de sorpresa; con la mandíbula floja, por una fracción de segundo y ninguna respuesta inteligente.

—¿Sigue llenando a Remy de obsequios? —cuestionó, entre extrañado y divertido, al cabo de un minuto. Que no era una sorpresa que ella buscara ocasión de darle un presente.

—Me gusta tu expresión cuando te doy algo —replicó, como siempre, sonriendo despreocupada, acompañando la respuesta de un encogimiento de hombros.

Salieron. Ella por la puerta y él por la ventana. Ambos fingieron que no notaron al otro lanzando una ultima mirada a los altares.

_-_-_-

— _Ma belle_ , Remy puede entender que las salidas de chicas sean sagradas, pero ¿de verdad debían secuestrarla en medio de nuestra cita? —le decía con un tono de fingida indignación, sabiendo que ella se lo tomaría con gracia.

—No era una cita —lo corrigió. Podía oír su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono—. Todos estabamos ahí.

—¿Así que no niega la parte del secuestro? —señaló, como si dijera "¡Ajá!". La oyó reír, junto a un grito ahogado de Wanda, que parecía pedirle que dejara a su amiga en paz. Ella había hecho uso de su autoridad de amiga, cuando anunció que verían películas. "Solo chicas" dejó en claro, cuando se llevó a Many, un poco a rastras. Ella, John y QuickSilver habían estado muy satisfechos por las pintadas y las casas de sus maestros cubiertas de huevo y papel higiénico. Remy y Many hubieran optado por algunos hurtos menores, solo para coronar la noche, pero Wanda era Wanda y los chicos tenían algún trabajo rápido con la Hermandad, así que Remy terminó regresando a su departamento. No era precisamente temprano, si era sincero.

—"Secuestro" es una palabra muy dura —replicó Many, riendo—. Debo irme, _ladrón_. Wanda está haciendo volar cosas.

Remy rió cuando oyó a la chica Maximoff defendiéndose con un "¡Es mentira!" fuerte y claro.

—Nos vemos mañana, ladronzuela —se despidió, antes de cortar la llamada. Dejó caer el celular en el sofá, suspirando cansado, antes de dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Remy no era partidario de estar sólo en ese lugar. Su departamento era bastante oscuro y demasiado aburrido. Si Many no llegaba, sus amigos podían estar dando vueltas, haciendo ruido y evitandole la molesta sensación de vacío. A fin de cuentas, Remy prefería estar ocupado en algo que le impidiera detenerse a pensar. Reflexionar sobre su realidad era una tarea que nunca podía tener un buen puerto.

Se recargó en el islote de la cocina, mientras se terminaba su vaso de agua. Cuando el reflejo de empujar las gafas de sol sobre el puente de su nariz se hizo presente, lo volvió consciente de que no se las había quitado, por lo que procedió a hacerlo, para dejarlas en el mármol.

El departamento estaba en silencio.

Ese maldito departamento siempre estaba en silencio, por eso lo odiaba un poco.

Dejó el vaso en el lavabo, para rebuscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta por la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Quería fumar uno, antes de irse a la cama. Su mano, en cambio, se encontró con un objeto extraño ante el tacto, cuando lo sacó para verificar, entendió que era la pequeña calavera que Many le había obsequiado antes.

Él sonrió, un poco triste, porque aunque ese fuera un regalo de Manuela (y él maldita seas, adoraba los obsequios de ella), acudió a él aquella extraña sensación que lo invadió con la plática sobre el Día de muertos.

Sus dedos juguetearon con la calavera de extraña decoración, ante sus ojos, incapaz de detenerse en su pensamiento: aquella celebración era sobre los vivos recordando a los muertos. Se trataba sobre ser feliz, para que ellos fueran felices. Pero...

¿Ellos estaban felices?

Porque él no estaba seguro.

Tenía novia. Tenía amigos. Sí, él había dejado de estar sólo y eso era algo bueno, pero...

¿Qué opinaría su hermano si lo viera?

¿Etienne, su primo, lo visitaría, si una hermosa Catrina le consediera permiso un dos de noviembre?

Remy depósito la pequeña calavera pintada en el mármol de la cocina. No se atrevió a soltarla, acariciando los adornos con las yemas de los dedos.

¿Ellos eran felices?

Porque aunque él tuviera miedo de admitirlo; temerozo de que aquello se derrumbara; era feliz. Y una de las reglas de Remy, era tratar de olvidar a las personas que ya no estaban, para que su intento de felicidad no flaqueara, pero...

Él apretó los labios, tragando con fuerza, sin despegar los ojos de la pequeña calavera. Al fin estaba identificando la horrible sensación como culpa, además de la llana tristeza.

¿Ellos podían ser felices si él...?

Metió la mano libre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, para sacar la cajetilla de cigarrillos y dejarla junto a la calavera. Tardó un momento en que sus manos liberaran ambos objetos, allí en el mármol.

—Estoy bien... Espero que ustedes igual —masculló hacia los objetos.

Si él era feliz, tal vez sus seres queridos también pudieran serlo ¿verdad?

Remy se alejó de su altar improvisado, pensando en que tal vez Many podría acompañarlo a Nueva Orleans el 1 y 2 de noviembre.

_-_-_-

 _ **Nota:** Lo admito, disfruté escribiendo esto._

 _El primo de Remy muere en los cómics, cuando hace su iniciación para entrar al Gremio de ladrones. En esa ocasión, Remy debía acompañarlo, así que se siente muy culpable al respecto._

 _El hermano de Gambit murió en sus brazos, en una ocasión en que va a verlo para advertirle sobre un conflicto entre el Gremio de ladrones y el de asesinos._

 _Los comentarios, críticas y cualquier corrección, son bienvenidos._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
